


Punishment and Reward

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gags, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This combines many requests, all anon except as noted: "Can you write some smut where Kurt gags Blaine with a scarf", "Would you consider writing a fic about Blaine and his issues with his father?", "I've read some of your D/S stuff, and I love it. I would like to request D/S where they're at McKinley together" (<a href="http://fabrisse.tumblr.com/">fabrisse</a>), "I would like to read something where he pushes at them [his parents] about an issue.", "Oooo could you do a d/s world Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine punishment scene?", "Subby blaine obsessed with Kurt's big cock and how tall Kurt is + dom Kurt using dirty talk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> So: D/S relationship, kink, flogging (within a safe D/S relationship), punishment (that includes gagging and restraint), dirty talk and smut obviously. All of this is consensual and loving, but if flogging bothers you, you've been warned.

He doesn't know which is worse for Blaine in terms of his home life; being gay, a submissive, or having to go home with a collar one night and keep his head held high while announcing he and Kurt's decision to not only date but to enter into an incredibly complicated bond on top of that.

"They were completely freaked out, of course," Blaine tells him over the phone that night. "Wanted me to take off the collar. Said I was too young to be in love, much less with a boy, much less with a dominant. They said that even if they found my 'lifestyle choice' acceptable, that no one our age could possibly handle the complexity of a dom sub relationship."

Kurt bristles, but he'd expected this. "They never would've approved, anyway. It's just--extra disapproval. Are you okay? Do you need company?"

"I'm--you know, I thought it would hurt more? I'm just kind of numb. If I could come over tomorrow after school, maybe. But right now I'm okay."

Kurt has a similar conversation with his father, only in the exact opposite direction; Burt is concerned but hopeful. Having a dominant for a dad makes the whole thing a lot easier than it might have been otherwise; Burt has books and experience and most importantly, he trusts Kurt to make the right choices.

"I don't care what they say," Blaine says. He's taken to wearing low-cut shirts just to show the thick black collar off. His clothing has gone a bit tighter and more revealing, too--and the little marks that show on his neck and at the small of his back (usually deep, colorful hickeys and fingernail scratches and sometimes paddle or flogger marks) creep out from behind a hem, a belt, a collar.

It drives Kurt insane. His dominant urges are almost constantly being tested, and high school doesn't make it easy to act on them. There are accommodations for privacy, but only of the medicinal sort; it's not as if he can take Blaine somewhere during school hours and bend him over something, the way that he so often wants to.

The thing about Blaine is that he is a consummate submissive; it's in ever twinge of his muscles, every urge in his tangled mind. He needs to give over to Kurt with every fiber of his being; he needs Kurt's approval and love and support and touch. He needs to be important to Kurt, and Kurt needs Blaine to need him. It's a wicked feedback of lust and adoration so continuous that sometimes it's hard to live around it.

Being openly defiant towards his parents changes their dynamic; he's never shown any kind of boldness before, and it starts to effect their relationship. Now and again he'll forget a rule or a command, small things like don't wear that today, or don't talk to this dominant in private any more, or stay by my side when we go here. Kurt doesn't know whether it's conscious or not, but he begins to think that it is.

He's never had to punish Blaine before, but the next time that they're out and Blaine lingers too long dancing with another guy, he has to put his foot down.

He grabs Blaine by the back of his collar and walks them out to the parking lot. He crowds Blaine into the backseat of the car.

"Head down," he says, evenly.

Blaine flinches and kneels on the seat, lowering his head. 

"You're wavering, Blaine. What's wrong?"

"I--I don't know. I feel--off, lately."

And Kurt knows that there is only one thing he can do to shake Blaine up; he needs a punishment. He's been pushing the line too hard these last few weeks, and even though Kurt wants him to stand up to his father there's a fine line between self-awareness and disobedience.

Kurt takes Blaine back to his house, but Kurt's father is home. They can't get any privacy. He thinks quickly and says to Burt, "Blaine isn't feeling well. I'm going to sit with him in the bathroom downstairs. Could you maybe go out and pick up some cold medicine and some juice?"

Burt stares at him, and Kurt knows that his dad knows, but this is the only way he can think to get permission without being obvious. "Sure, kid."

The moment that Burt is gone, Kurt finds Blaine in the living room.

"Kneel for me, Blaine."

Blaine kneels. Kurt goes to his room and gathers a few things, then comes back. Blaine is still kneeling; that's good.

"Your parents have been upsetting you," Kurt says, reaching out a hand and carding his fingers through Blaine's hair. "But you don't have permission to direct that negativity at me. You know that. Yes?"

"Y-yes."

"I've never had to punish you before." Kurt circles around behind him, flicking out a scarf to its full length. "Do you need me to punish you, Blaine?"

His shoulders crowd in and down and he shrinks up a little. Kurt can see that he's already shaking. "I--I think so."

"That's not enough," Kurt answers, flicking the scarf forward so that Blaine can see it. 

"Yes, sir," Blaine breathes, voice breaking. "I need you to p-punish me."

Fully collected and in control, Kurt twists a finger into the metal loop at the back of Blaine's collar and twists, dragging it up tight against his throat. "Breathe out." He holds it, holds it high and tight and counts off ten seconds, then lets it go.

Blaine moans and sucks in a breath. 

"I want every scrap of your attention, do you understand?" Blaine nods. "Take off your clothes. You can stand."

Blaine hurries through this and falls back to his knees as soon as he's down to nothing but his collar. Kurt twirls the scarf until it's a thinner, more manageable width, and hooks it around the front of Blaine's face.

"I'm going to gag you, honey. I want you quiet, okay? I want you to think about how you can redirect all of this aggression into being good for me. Can you do that?"

Blaine sobs, nodding. His jaw drops complacently and Kurt wraps the scarf around his head, gagging him. His body slumps, relaxed by the restraint, by the boundary set in place, even if it's just a soft every day scarf.

Kurt is almost cold with calmness; he has to be. In truth he wants to shake and lash out; he wants to throw Blaine down and ravish him and make him scream, but Blaine needs him to be better than that right now.

He calmly arranges the floggers' thongs, smoothing his free hand down Blaine's back. "Cheek to the floor," he says, softly, and when Blaine has done that (and oh, that beautiful bronzed back and ass rising in the air, cheeks parting, Kurt could just stop and stare), he ties Blaine's wrists with a second scarf, not low but about midway up his back so that they won't get hit. The flogger is small, but Kurt doesn't want to risk hitting his sensitive fingers. He attaches a lead between the collar hook and the wrist bonds, drawing it tight so that Blaine has to bend to at attention to stay comfortable and also for stability's sake so that when he starts whipping him he won't move his hands or torso too much.

"I'm using the small, leather flogger, okay? Let's start with ten lashes--we'll see how you feel. Count for me, Blaine." He gently massages the soft, warm, quivering flesh of Blaine's ass cheeks, bringing blood up to the surface. Blaine is quivering but otherwise calm, and that's good.

Punishment should never, ever be given or taken in anger or agitation. That defeats the entire purpose.

Blaine breathes harshly against the gag. He knows that the first stroke is coming, and the first is always the worst. Kurt raises his hand, checks the flogger visually one last time, and then brings it down.

Blaine sobs, rocking forward on his knees, but the wrist and neck bonds hold his position. He moans a muffled count against the gag. Kurt holds steady with each stroke, waiting for Blaine to count (the higher the count the slower and more broken the response) each time he lets go.

He tries not to get too distracted by the beautiful blossoming of marks across Blaine's skin. He tries to ignore the erection that's bobbing helplessly between his boyfriend's legs, weeping droplets so often that there is a string of pre-come connecting the head of his cock to the carpet. He himself is so hard that his jeans are actually hurting him; but none of that matters.

At ten, Blaine is weeping, but he calls the number and Kurt stops. He inspects Blaine's marks carefully, making sure that none are more severe than they should be, and that he hadn't snagged any sensitive areas.

Blaine's shoulders shake. Kurt gently strokes his sweat-spiked hair back and lets him breathe and recover. He's moaning gibberish against the gag, and Kurt makes the decision to end it there. He gently untangles the spit and tear soaked cloth and tosses it aside.

Blaine angles toward him as if drawn by an invisible gravitational force and he gently wraps an arm around Blaine's sweaty shoulders, taking Blaine's head into his lap as he kneels down onto the carpet.

"Shh," he soothes him. "Shhhh." He holds Blaine until the crying and the shaking stops. He has one eye on the wrist bond, because Blaine's hands are looking a little too pale. He gently undoes the tie; Blaine doesn't move his wrists, though. "You can move," he says, proud. "Very good, sweetie. You did so well. Your punishment is complete, okay?"

Blaine nods frantically, burying his head in Kurt's lap as he brings his hands in front of himself.

"Kneel up." Kurt takes Blaine's hands in his and begins massaging feeling back into them.

He knows that it isn't odd to think so, but Blaine's blotchy, tear-streaked face is one of the most beautiful things he ever has the privilege of seeing; Blaine's emotion always runs hot and close to the surface, but when he really breaks it is impressive. 

He hooks a finger in the ring on Blaine's collar and tugs Blaine closer, kissing his trembling, wet mouth.

Blaine whimpers. "Th-thank you, sir."

Kurt aches at the gratitude; his whole body winds up in a swirl of pleasure. God, he loves this man.

"You are welcome. Let's get you cleaned up so you can rest."

Kurt never follows punishment with reward (it's just too much of a mixed signal), but several hours later it's just he and Blaine in his bed (his dad had checked on them and realized that they needed to be alone) after a long nap and Blaine is curled up in his arms like a kitten, loose and content, and his body is still humming with the aftereffects of the punishment scene.

He wants to hear Blaine talk. He wants to make Blaine feel good again, even better than before, and it's hard to rationalize choosing not to.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Much better," Blaine answers, pressing his mouth against Kurt's neck. "So much better." He's--actually very warm tucked there against Kurt's body, and when Kurt shifts his thigh he feels Blaine's erection pinned against it. "So--much better--" Blaine's lips tease along the blood-flushed tip of Kurt's ear. "Oh, Kurt, please. Please I--I know I don't deserve it, but--"

"But what, sweetie?"

"Let me show you how grateful I am," Blaine whimpers, rutting just a little against Kurt's thigh. "I don't even need to come, just--let me please you--"

Kurt swallows a groan. "Blaine, you do deserve to feel good. Don't ever say that you don't. You took your punishment; the mistakes are forgiven."

Blaine babbles when he's like this, so Kurt says nothing and simply lets him kiss and touch and rub for a few moments. "D'you know what I love, Kurt, I love how--tall you are. You're so--your body is so long, so much--bigger." He blushes, splaying his fingers across the width of Kurt's thigh. "Your--cock is so big. Sometimes even when you're wearing loose pants I can't--can't stop staring at it. So thick. So hard. Think about it in my mouth--in my--body, the way you always feel so--huge, Kurt, I--"

"Breathe, sweetie," he says, finally, rubbing his hand down between Blaine's legs. 

"Oh--ohdon't--d-don't I'll come--" God, he is completely wrecked; his voice is about two octaves higher and his whole body trembling. The front of the underwear that Kurt had dressed him in is soaked with pre-come. Kurt wraps his hand hard around the base of Blaine's cock and squeezes.

"No, you won't." He reaches around with the other hand to touch the salve-sticky whip marks with his fingertips. He hasn't gone near them since, and they seem very well settled now. Far from healed, of course, but not actively painful. Blaine reacts to the touch, twitching and shivering. "Hurting?"

"N-not anymore, just feels nice," Blaine breathes. His cock is throbbing in Kurt's fist. Kurt traces the marks with his fingernails. "Oh--ohKurt."

He doesn't want to go any closer to that beautiful ass tonight, as tempting as it is; the marks need to heal.

He kisses Blaine's lips, tonguing his way inside as he palms Blaine's jaw. He draws his thumb across Blaine's mouth, pressing it in to feel the soft skin just inside his lips. "Do something for me?"

"Anything," Blaine exhales. "Anything, Kurt."

"Put these lips around me?" he whispers hot across Blaine's ear, fingers still teasing in and around his mouth and tongue.

"Oh, please, please, yes," Blaine whines, squirming, so eager that it makes Kurt's cock throb. Kurt lets him do what he likes, shivering as that gorgeous mouth slides down his chest and belly. Blaine isn't a subtle blowjob giver; he kisses the head a few times and then swallows the shaft to the back of his throat a moment later, moaning. Kurt's cock swells to full hardness, hitting the back of Blaine's throat several times.

"Love my cock in your mouth, don't you?" Kurt breathes, fisting one hand in Blaine's curls as his head bobs. "Love swallowing around me when I make you gag?"

Blaine whimpers, sucking harder, faster. He pulls off to breathe, gasping. "Yes, Kurt. So much."

He guides Blaine's mouth back to where it was, and it doesn't take much longer than that; Blaine is so good at this, so natural. Kurt twists the hair in his fist hard, feeling Blaine shudder and whimper as he comes in Blaine's mouth. 

"So good for me," Kurt breathes. "Kneel up over me, honey." Shaking, he wraps one hand around Blaine's straining erection. He can only guess at how much of a hair trigger Blaine is on after the punishment, after the way he's been for weeks now, tense and never quite finding release even when he comes. Kurt licks his palm and them reapplies it, pulling Blaine's cock in long, rapid strokes. "Come for me. Come; it's okay."

"KurtKurtohKurt," Blaine sobs, spilling wet jolts of come all over Kurt's chest.

It's sweet after that, a slow throbbing ebb that brings them both to the edge of sleep.

"I love you so much," Blaine breathes.

"We're going to be okay, Blaine. This is going to be okay." Kurt strokes his hair.

"I know," Blaine answers, smiling.


End file.
